Love Bird SasuNaru version
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Sebenernya ini ff Yunjae yang sudah pernah Jaehan buat sebelumnya. Cuman pengen bikin versi NaruSasu nya aja   . Jadi mungki bakalan ga sengaja ada nama Yunho atau Jaejoong


**LOVE BIRD**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Length: oneshot**

**Rating: T / Gnederswicth**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: Naruto Uzumaki (female)**

** Sasuke Uchiha**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own them, Masashi Kishimoto own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Sebenernya ini ff Yunjae yang sudah pernah Jaehan buat sebelumnya

Cuman pengen bikin versi NaruSasu nya aja ^^

Jadi mungki bakalan ga sengaja ada nama Yunho atau Jaejoong

Happy Reading ^^

Seorang gadis manis berkulit putih dan bermata besar hanya melamun menatap kertas putih yang ada di depan matanya. Tangannya terus saja menari-nari memegang pulpen hitam dalam jemarinya sambil menuliskan kata-kata yang selalu ditumpahkannya dalam kertas putih itu. Ia terus menghela nafas panjang dan melepasnya lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagunya sambil tetap menatap kosong kertas putih di hadapannya

Naruto POV

"Hei... Kau siapapun yang ada disana mau berteman denganku?"

Ini yang selalu ku lakukan setiap hari berganti, menulis dan menulis di kertas putih tentang isi hatiku. Aku merasa kesepian, aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah, aku tidak pernah bisa bermain dengan teman-teman seusiaku diluar; belanja di mall misalnya atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan; hingga usiaku yang 17 tahun ini aku tidak memiliki teman akrab sama sekali. Kaa-chan dan Too-chan terlalu melindungiku, mereka memperlakukanku seperti boneka yang terbuat dari kaca dan harus dijaga agar tidak terjatuh dan pecah. Satu hal yang selalu ku ingat dari seluruh ucapan Kaa-chan

'Kaa-chan akan mengijinkanmu pergi ketika kau telah mendapatkan orang yang tepat'

Bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kaa-chan itu. Apa maksudnya dengan orang yang tepat?

Rasanya bosan….

"Tulis apa lagi ya?" aku berpikir mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ku tulis

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku gadis berusia 17 tahun…. Hmmm… Apa lagi yah?"

"Saat ini aku tidak sekolah, Kaa-chan melarangku pergi ke sekolah atau keluar rumah jadi aku ikut home schooling di rumah…. Siapapun kau yang ada disana, aku harap kau membalas surat ini, aku ingin memliki teman walaupun hanya 1 orang… kau mau kan?"

"Salam kenal… Naruto"

Kulipat kertas putih itu perlahan membentuk sudut yang rapi dan memasukannya kedalam amplop putih… ku dengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari jendela kamarku dan itu sudah pasti 'si pengantar suratku', burung merpati putih yang manis.. Aku memberinya nama Kyuubi walaupun sebenarnya tidak cocok tapi aku suka nama itu, makanya aku memanggilnya Kyuu. Kuikatkan surat ku di kaki Kyuubi.

"Kyuu tolong kirimkan surat ini kemanapun kau mau, kau harus menunggunya sampai dia menulis surat balasan yah… Ini perintah" ancamku pada Kyuu dan mengelus lembut kepala merpatiku dan membiarkannya terbang. Mungkin aneh yah ada orang yang menulis surat pada seseorang yang tidak tahu siapa dan tujuannya kemana, tapi inilah satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu agar aku bisa mendapatkan teman.

Aku selalu merasa kesepian di kamar ini sendirian dan tidak pernah memiliki teman siapapun yang bisa diajak berbicara, aku hanya memiliki Kyuu, burung merpati kecil yang jatuh di depan jendela kamarku karena sayapnya kirinya patah. Sejak itu aku selalu merawat Kyuu hingga sembuh dan sekarang ia menjadi merpati dewasa yang cantik. Kyuu selalu terbang jauh kemanapun dia mau, tidak seperti diriku yang terjebak di dalam kamar ini, padahal kan seharusnya burung yang berada di dalam sangkar bukan manusia… tapi anehnya, walau terbang sejauh apapun Kyuu selalu kembali kerumahku di pagi hari

Sudah hampir 1 tahun belakangan ini aku menulis surat yang sama dengan isi yang sama dan Kyuu selalu membawanya kemanapun dia pergi, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan apapun dari sebrang sana, hingga pernah aku merasa lelah dan mulai menyerah. Namun, kurasa karena terlalu sering melakukannya, sekarang Kyuu yang selalu meminta surat dariku untuk dibawanya terbang jauh. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap akan ada balasan untuk surat kali ini tapi mungkin saja akan ada balasan.

"Naru" kudengar Kaa-chan memanggilku

"Ya Kaa-chan"

"Bisa turun dan bantu Kaa-chan sebentar"

"Hai" aku berjalan menyusuri rumahku menuju ruang depan

"Kaa-chan sudah pulang, bagaimana acaranya?"

"Sangat ramai Naru, lihat Kaa-chan bawa banyak oleh-oleh untukmu" ucap Kaa-chan sambil mengangkat dua tas besar berisi pakaian dan menunjukkannya padaku

"Sankyuu Kaa-chan, dimana Too-chan?"

"Sedang berbincang-bincang dengan tetangga sebelah"

"Oh iya… Kaa-chan boleh Naru jalan-jalan sebentar, hanya ke taman di depan kompleks saja. Boleh ya Kaa-chan?" ucapku memohon sambil merangkul tangan Kaa-chan

"Jangan ya Naru"

"Tapi Kaa-chan" aku berkeras

"Demi Kaa-chan Naru, yah?"

"Hai" aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menundukkan wajahku, aku tidak ingin jadi anak pembangkang

"Naru" Kaa-chan memanggilku dan kurasakan usapan lembut tangan Kaa-chan di rambutku

"Eumm" ku angkat wajahku dan menatap Kaa-chan

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan menggerti mengapa Kaa-chan melakukan ini, kau tidak marah kan Naru"

"Tentu tidak Kaa-chan, aku tahu ini semua karena Kaa-chan menyayangiku" aku tersenyum lembut

"Terima kasih ya sayang"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih Kaa-chan"

"Kau memang anak Kaa-chan yang paling baik, sekarang kita bawa masuk barang-barang ini biar kau bisa lihat mana yang kau suka"

"Umm..." aku mengangkat sebagian tas yang Kaa-chan bawa menuju ruang tengah dan membuka sebagian isinya

"Kaa-chan kenapa hampir semua isinya hanya baju" ucapku sambil mengangkat potongan baju bercorak bunga Lili berwarna putih

"Bukannya kau memang sudah butuh baju baru Naru?" Tanya Kaa-chan bingung

"Iya Kaa-chan, tapi tidak sebanyak ini"

"Iya yah, Kaa-chan terlalu terbawa emosi saat memilih" ucap Kaa-chan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Kaa-chan kebiasaan" ucapku dan tertawa perlahan

"Tidak apa-apalah Naru, anggap saja untuk stok setahun"

"Huh! Kaa-chan memang aneh"

"Begini-begini aku tetap Ibumu lho Naru"

"Na gomen Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan adalah Ibuku yang paling baik sedunia" ucapku dan memeluk tubuh Kaa-chan

"Wah... sedang ada reuni keluarga ya?" tiba-tiba suara Too-chan mengangetkan kami berdua

"Too-chan bikin kaget saja" Kaa-chan mengelus dadanya dan melepas pelukan kami

"Kalian begitu larut sampai tidak sadar Too-chan sudah masuk rumah"

"Gomen Too-chan" ucapku malu

"Kaa-chan bajunya aku langsung bawa saja ke kamar dan mearuhya di lemariku"

"Baiklah, hati-hati Naru jangan banyak-banyak nanti kau keberatan"

"Umm..." aku menggangguk dan mengambil satu tas besar berisi pakaian

Sesampainya di kamar, aku menaruh kotak berisi pakaian dan merenggangkan tubuhku yang pegal karena beban yang terlalu berat. Saat kuarahkan mataku mengelilingi kamarku, aku terpaku pada kertas putih yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku, aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku dan melihat kertas yang ternyata adalah amplop putih yang biasa aku kirimkan, kuangkat amplop itu dan melihat tulisan yang tertera diatasnya

"Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyaku dan membuka perlahan tutup amplop itu

[Hi Naruto] aku membaca kata-kata yang tertera tepat di atas kertas yang ada di dalamnya

"Surat balasan" ucapku girang dan mengakat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat kegirangan di dalam kamarku

"Naru kau sedang apa?" suara teriakan Kaa-chan menganggetkanku

"Oops..." ucapku sambil menutup mulutku

"Tidak ada Kaa-chan… Gomen" jawabku dan melanjutkan membaca surat itu

[Aku Uchiha Sasuke, usiaku 18 tahun, hanya beda setahun denganmu. Ini adalah tahun terakhirku di sekolah menengah, karena sekarang kita sudah berteman, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan Naru? Aku tidak terlalu memaksa kan?]

Aku senang sekali, akhirnya setelah menunggu hampir setahun aku berhasil mendapatkan teman dengan ide yang muncul tidak sengaja ini. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menulis surat balasan untuk Sasuke

"Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku Naru. Aku senang sekali kau mau membalas suratku, tapi kau tidak memeberitahuku kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, walau sebenarnya dilihat dari namamu, sepertinya kau itu laki-laki kan? Sasu… sasuke... Lebih nyaman memanggilmu dengan Sasu saja. Bagaimana kehidupan sekolah, aku ingin tahu?" kulipat surat balasanku dan segera ingin mengikatkannya di kaki Kyuu. Tapi saat aku akan berbalik dan mencari Kyuu, tentu saja Kyuu tidak ada, dia akan kembali di pagi hari

"Ah... Aku lupa" karena terlalu senang aku sampai lupa kalau Kyuu akan pergi di sore hari dan kembali di pagi hari ke rumahku

"Hmmm… berarti suratnya baru bisa dikirim besok" ucapku

"Sasuke…" gumamku

"Akhirnya aku punya teman juga, kira-kira orangnya seperti apa ya?" aku berjalan menuju ranjangku dan terus berpikir tentang Sasuke hingga tak terasa aku mulai terlelap

"Mhmm…."

"Mmmmm…" Aku mendengar suara ketukkan dengan samar

"Suara ribut apa itu?" gumamku dan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak mataku, dengan segera sinar matahari menyerang mataku, aku langsung menutup mataku kembali dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku

"kenapa ribut sekali" kembali ku dengar suara ketukkan itu lalu aku buka mataku dan melihat asal suara ribut di kamarku

"Eh… Kyuu kau sudah kembali" ku buka jendela kamarku dan membiarkan Kyuu masuk. Langsung saja Kyuu mengambil amplop putih di meja belajarku dan aku segera mengikatkannya di kaki Kyuu

"Kyuu terimakasih sudah mengantarkan suratku kemarin, kau tau betapa senangnya aku ketika mendapatkan surat balasan itu" ucapku dan mengelus lembut bulu putih Kyuu

"Burung merpati memang sangat cocok untuk mengantarkan surat" aku sedikit memujinya

"Hari ini tolong antarkan surat balasan dariku untuk Sasuke yah dan jangan lupa tunggu surat balasan darinya… Na?" seakan mengerti merpati putih itu menganggukan kepalanya padaku dan berlalu terbang menuju langit pagi ini

"Aku tidak sabar menanti balasan dari Sasuke" gumamku tanpa sadar Kaa-chan masuk kedalam kamarku

"Siapa itu Sasuke, Naru?"

"Eh… Kaa-chan, kenapa bisa ada disini" ucapku kaget sambil membalikan wajahku kearah pintu kamarku

"Kaa-chan sudah dari tadi berdiri disini, kau saja yang terus melamun dan menggumam. Siapa Sasuke, Naru?" Tanya Kaa-chan lagi

"Sasuke? Sasuke siapa Kaa-chan?" ucapku berlagak bodoh

"Bukankah tadi kau menyebut nama itu?"

"Tidak ah.. Kaa-chan salah dengar mungkin" aku salah tingkah

"Mungkin saja ya?"

"Ada apa Kaa-chan ke kamarku?"

"Kaa-chan dari tadi memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut sama sekali, jadi Kaa-chan menjemputumu ke kamar, ternyata kau sedang melamun"

"Gomen Kaa-chan aku tidak dengar"

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang turunlah sarapan sudah Kaa-chan siapkan"

"Hai Kaa-chan" Kaa-chan berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarku

"Fiuhh— untung saja" ucapku lega sambil mengelus dadaku

"Enakya ngapain ya sambil nunggu surat balasan dari Sasuke?" gumamku

"Mhmm... Mandi aja dan terus sarapan terus"

Sudah hampir satu bulan ini aku terus berkirim surat dengan Sasuke melalui Kyuu. Aku penasaran dengan wajah Sasuke, apa dia tampan seperti yang pernah dia gambarkan dalam salah satu suratnya. Memang dia sedikit narsis, makanya aku semakin penasaran dengan wajahnya.

Hari ini seperti biasanya surat balasan darinya sudah ada diatas meja belajarku, kubuka perlahan surat Sasuke, tulisannya memang sangat rapi. Aku tidak pernah bosan membaca ulang setiap surat yang Sasuke kirimkan padaku

[Hei Naru! Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi tanggal 10 Oktober dan itu adalah ulang tahunmu bukan, aku punya kejutan untukmu, kau tunggu saja kejutanku akan datang]

"Kejutan" ucapku sedikit gembira, karena memang sampai 17 tahun usiaku saat ini, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kejutan atau hadiah ulang tahun sama sekali dari temanku, yang selalu memberiku hadiah di hari ulang tahunku hanya kedua orang tuaku dan tentu saja keluarga yang lain. Tapi tidak ada satu teman pun yang pernah memberikan hadiah

"Sasuke memang keren" aku melompat kegirangan

[Tapi sebelum itu aku harus tahu kau ini tinggal dimana?]

"Ah... Iya, aku juga tidak pernah tahu Sasuke itu tinggal dimana"

[Aku tinggal di Desa Konoha, kalau kau Naru?]

Aku langsung menulis surat balasan untuk Sasuke

"Sasu, aku juga tinggal di Desa Konoha, tternyata kita berdekatan yah"

Kulipat suratku dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuu

"Kyuu aku mencintaimu" ucapku dan mencium lembut bulu di kepala Kyuu sambil tetap mengusap bagian punggungnya

End Naruto POV

Yunho POV

Naruto… Itulah nama yang selalu ku ingat belakangan ini, nama seorang gadis yang aku yakin dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tentu aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku bisa mengetahui kecantikkan dirinya dari surat-suratnya yang dikirimkan padaku selama sebulan ini. Dia adalah gadis yang kesepian, tidak memiliki teman seusianya dan bahkan sangat jarang keluar rumah.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, yang aku tahu pagi hari saat aku terbangun dari tidurku aku melihat seekor burung merpati hinggap di jendela kamarku

-Flashback—

"Eh… Apa itu?" pikirku melihat sesuatu berwarna putih di jendela kamarku. Aku berjalan mendekati benda itu

"Seekor burung?" tanyaku bingung da membuka jendela kamarku

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku mengelus lembut bulu yang menutupi tubuhnya dan memperhatikan merpati itu

"Apa ini?" ku lihat sebuah kertas terikat di bagian kaki merpati ini

"Hei... kau yang disana ingin berteman denganku?"

Siapa yang iseng buat tulisan seperti ini, pikirku sambil terus melanjutkan membaca tulisan itu

"Naruto uzumaki. Anak yang menarik" aku mengambil kertas putih kosong dari dalam tas ku dan menulis surat balasan untuknya.

"Tapi kalau ini cuman iseng bagaimana?" awalnya aku ragu, namun dari pada tidak sama sekali lebih baik dicoba, dan mungkin saja akan ada surat balasan lagi.

Benar saja, gadis misterius itu kembali membalas surat yang aku kirimkan dan sejak itu kami sering berkirim surat melalui burung merpati.

-End of Flashback-

Setelah mengetahui dirinya dari surat-suratnya, aku membulatkan tekad untuk dapat mengubahnya menjadi gadis yang lebih ceria dan tidak lagi kesepian, tapi untuk itu aku harus mengetahui dirinya lebih dalam dari hanya sekedar teman dalam surat, karena itu hari ini dihari ulang tahunnya aku ingin membuat kejutan dengan datang secara langsung ke rumahnya dan memberikan hadian spesial dan yah mungkin memperkenalkan diri pada keluarganya. Rasanya aku seperti sedang meminta tangan anak gadis orang untuk dibawa ke pelaminan

"Naru tunggu aku" gumamku dan tersenyum kecil menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya dari mana aku bisa tahu dimana rumanya, tapi bagi seorang Uchiha itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, dengan semua kekuasaan yang dimiliki orang tuaku aku bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyalahgunakan kekuasaan yang Too-chan miliki.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung pamit pada Too-chan dan Kaa-chan dan pergi menuju rumahnya sambil membawa hadiah yang pernah kujanjikan. Aku menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Naruto, tibanya aku di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat sederhana dan nyaman. Sangat menggambarkan kepribadian pemiliknya. Aku berjalan masuk menuju perkarang rumah Jaejoong dan menekan bel yang ada di atas bagian kiri pintunya

Aku menunggu sampai ada orang yang menjawab panggilanku dan itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama sampai seorang wanita setengah baya yang mungkin adalah ibu Naruto membukakan pintu untukku

"Siang bibi" sapaku sambil tersenyum

"Siang… Mencari siapa ya?"

"Aku mencari Naruto, apa dia ada di dalam?" tanyaku dengan tetap tersenyum

"Ada, tentu saja" ucap wanita tersebut dengan bingung dan mempersilahkan aku masuk, aku masuk kedalam rumah Naruto dan beliau mempersilahkan aku duduk di ruang tamu

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Naru"

"Ternyata di rumah dia juga dipanggil dengan Naru" gumamku yang cukup dapat didengar oleh wanita itu

"Iya?"

"Ah... tidak... Apa Jaejoong tidak menceritakannya pada Anda"

"Tidak… Sudahlah aku panggilkan Naruto dulu" wanita itu pergi menuju lantai atas yang pasti merupakan kamar Naruto

Aku menunggu di ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan keadaaan di rumah ini, rumah yang sangat nyaman dan sangat bersih. Di setiap sisi sudut dan diding terpampang foto keluargamya dan tentu saja gambar Naruto dengan wajahnya yang manis sejak ia kecil hingga sekarang, sepertinya dia anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga ini

"Hmmm… Pantas saja" pikirku

"Siapa ya?" akhirnya kudengar suaranya yang indah di telingaku. Aku berbalik ke asal suara itu dan tersenyum

"Kau tidak mengenalku Naru?" tanyaku dengan tetap tersenyum

Naruto mulai berfikir dan dengan segera terlihat matanya yang besar itu semakin membesar, diangkatnya kedua telapak tanganya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Sasu… Sasuke" ucapnya kaget menatapku dan aku hanya dapat menggangguk melihat tingkahnya yang sangat imut

"Kau be…benar Sasuke?" tanyanya ragu

"Iya Naru-chan ini Sasuke, kau sudah lupa padaku?" aku bertanya seolah-olah kami sudah mengenal sangat lama

"Mm,.. Mmm…" sebuah suara membuyarkan pembicaraan kami

"Naru" ucap wanita itu

"Kaa-chan" ternyata benar wanita itu adalah Ibu Naruto

"Siapa dia Naru?" Tanya Ibu Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya padaku

"Kaa-chan... Dia-" ucap Naruto ragu

"Sasuke Uchiha desu" ucapku memotong ucapan Naruto

"Selamat siang" aku tersenyum

"Kaa-chan nanti akan aku ceritakan, tapi sekarang…"

"Baiklah Kaa-chan mengerti, Kaa-chan akan tinggalkan kalian berdua, tapi Naru kau berhutang sesuatu pada Kaa-chan"

"Iya Kaa-chan" wanita itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dan langsung saja Naruto duduk di sampingku

"Sasu... Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Naru-chan, ini tanggal berapa?"

"Eh… Tanggal?" tanyanya bingung

"Iya"

"10 Oktober kan… Memang ada apa?" tambahnya semakin bingung

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu kan dan bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan kejutan padamu, bagaimana… Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan Kaa-chan saja bingung"

"Baguslah, tapi aku punya satu kejutan lagi"

"Mmm..."

"Ini" aku mengambil sesuatu yang dari tadi aku sembunyikan dibalik tubuhku

"Boneka?"

"Iya boneka... Lebih tepatnya boneka Gamabunta milikku"

"Milikmu?"

"Ya, dia yang menemaniku sejak aku kecil dan sekarang dia akan menjadi penggantiku untuk menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian lagi"

"Sankyuu Sasu… Aku tidak menyangka memiliki teman akan begini meyenangkan" ucapnya tersenyum, sepertinya Naruto sangat bahagia

"Umm… Naru soal itu… Aku "

"Kenapa Sasu?"

"Soal pertemanan kita… Sku.."

"Ada apa dengan pertemanan kita Sasu?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri pertemanan ini" ucapku tegas

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanyanya dan aku melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Naru dengar dulu" ucapku dan menggenggam kedua tangannya

"Kenapa Sasuke? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Atau kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf jika begitu Sasu, tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku... Aku mohon Sasuke" Naruto mulai menangis, aku tidak bisa melihatnya menagis seperti ini, langsung kuusap air matanya dan mengambil kembali kedua tangannya yang mungil dalam genggamanku

"Dengar... Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Naru dan aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu"

"Lalu kenapa?" Naruto mulai terisak

"Naru aku… Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan pertemanan ini.. karena... aku... aku ingin mengubah hubungan ini"

"Mengubah? Maksudnya?"

"Naru aku tahu bahkan sejak sebelum kita bertemu dan aku melihatmu didepan mataku seperti saat ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku…. Aku menyayangimu Naru, aku… mencintaimu" Naruto kembali menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya

"Dan… Dan aku ingin kau tidak lagi sebagai temanku melainkan sebagai kekasihku Naruto… Aku mencintaimu" ucapku dengan tetap menatap wajahnya

"Sasuke… Aku..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan ucapanku barusan, tapi aku serius Naruto… Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjawabnya"

"Tidak Sasuke… bukan itu, aku…" Naruto mulai menundukkan wajahnya

"Naruto" panggilku

"Aku… Awalnya aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri Sasu, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang yang tidak pernah aku lihat sama sekali wajahnya… tapi, saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu tadi keraguanku hilang… Sasuke… Aku juga menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman, aku juga ingin menghentikan hubungan pertemanan ini dan megubahnya" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman terindahnya padaku

"Sankyuu na Naruto... Aku sangat mencitaimu" ucapku dan segera memeluknya dengan erat

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku sekarang"

"Aku tahu" ucapnya dan membelas pelukanku

Kami terus berpelukan tanpa kami sadari seseorang sedang memperhatikan kami dari sana

"Kau tahu Sasu, hari ini kau banyak memberiku kejutan"

"Benarkah?"

"Dan pernyataan cintamu barusan adalah hal yang paling membuatku terkejut sekaligus bahagia"

"Aku mencitaimu"

"Aku juga" kembali kepeluk tubuh rampingnya yang sangat sempurna dalam pelukanku

Kurasakan getaran di saku celanaku dan mengambil ponselku, ternyata Too-chan memanggilku.. Kuangkat panggilan itu

"Ya Too-chan" ucapku

"Umm… Aku akan kesana" kututup ponselku dan menatap Naruto

"Kenapa Sasu?"

"Too-chan memaggilku, Naru aku harus kembali"

"Hai... Aku antar ke depan" aku tetap menggenggam tangan yang sangat lembut

"Aku pergi dulu ya"

"Umm…" ku kecup pelahan keningnya, kembali kulihat senyuman indah itu

"Hati-hati" ucapnya dan aku berlalu dari hadapan Naruto

End Sasuke POV

Naruto POV

"Naru" panggilan Kaa-chan mengagetkanku

"Kaa-chan"

"Siapa dia Naru?"

"Kaa-chan, gomen ne"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku melanggar perintah Kaa-chan, aku membawa orang asing masuk kedalam rumah"

"Tidak apa-apa Naru, sepertinya dia orang yang baik... Kaa-chan menyukainya"

"Benar Kaa-chan?"

"Tentu… Tapi kau harus menceritakan seluruhnya dari mana kau mengenal orang itu"

"Umm..." aku tertunduk malu

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Naru"

"Kaa-chan"

"Hayo… Cepat ceritakan"

"Dia… Dia Sasuke, Kaa-chan"

"Oh… jadi itu Sasuke mu"

"Eh… maksud Kaa-chan"

"Bukankah Kaa-chan pernah memergokki mu menyebut namanya"

"Ah… Ternyata Kaa-chan mendengarnya"

"Tentu saja, telinga Kaa-chan sangat tajam Naru"

"Kaa-chan…"

"Sekarang cepat ceritakan pada Kaa-chan, Naru"

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya pada Kaa-chan, dimulai dari surat yang aku kirimkan dan balasan dari Sasuke bahkan hingga kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ketika Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padaku

"Jad sekarang?" ucap Kaa-chan meledek

"Kaa-chan tidak marah?" tanyaku ragu

"Tentu saja tidak Naru, kenapa Kaa-chan harus marah… Kaa-chan bahagia melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini dan sepertinya tugas Kaa-chan dan too-chan akan segera berkahir"

"Tugas apa Kaa-chan?" aku selalu bingung memikirkan ucapan Kaa-chan

"kau akan tahu sendiri Naru"

"Kaa-chan" segera kupeluk Kaa-chan dengar erat

"Tapi jangan lupa perkenalkan dia pada Kaa-chan dan Too-chan ya"

"Hai"

Sejak pertemuan itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menemuiku, sepertinya Sasuke sangat sibuk karena saat ini sedang ujian kelulusan jadi Sasuke harus belajar. Walaupun begitu Sasuke tetap tidak lupa membalas surat-surat yang aku kirimkan, aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik yang selalu menyemangatinya.

Hubungan kami semakin erat, bahkan sejak selesai ujian kelulusan dan Sasuke dinyatakan lulus. Sasuke jadi sering datang ke rumahku dan mengejakku kencan, awalnya Kaa-chan sempat ragu untuk mengijinkanku pergi keluar rumah, tapi saat Sasuke berjanji akan menjagaku akhirnya Kaa-chan mengijinkan. Aku jadi sering keluar rumah dan semua berkat Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir 6 bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke dan saat ini aku, Kaa-chan dan Too-chan sedang menanti kedatangan Sasuke, entahlah ada apa, tapi Sasuke bilang dia akan datang hari ini ke rumah dan aku harus memastikan Kaa-chan dan Too-chan ada di rumah bersamaku

"Kapan dia datang Naru?" Tanya Too-chan

"sSbentar lagi Too-chan" jawabku

"Akhirnya dia datang" ucapku girang setelah mendengar bel pintu depan yang berbunyi lalu berlari menuju pintu depan. Ku buka pintu depan perlahan dan berdiri mematung melihat apa yang ada di depan mataku, Sasuke bersama dua orang wanita dan pria yang mungkin seumuran Kaa-chan dan Too-chan

"Sasuke" ucapku bingung

"Aku datang Dobe" ucapnya tersenyum

"masuklah" kupersilahkan Sasuke dan dua orang itu masuk menuju ruang keluarga

"Selamat siang... Aku Fugaku Uchiha dan ini istriku Mikoto Uchiha, kami orang tua Sasuke" ternyata mereka orang tua Sasuke

Kami duduk di kursi berhadapan, Too-chan dengan Kaa-chan, orang tua Sasuke dihadapan mereka dan terakhir aku dan Sasuke duduk bersama di samping keduanya. Kuraskan sentuhan tangan Sasuke di jari-jariku

"Sasuke" ucapku

"Ssssstttttttttt…." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku

"Maaf atas kedatangan kami yang mungkin mengagetkan Anda sekeluarga, kami datang atas nama anak kami Sasuke, mungkin Anda sudah megenalnya"

"Tentu saja kami sangat mengenalnya, dia terlalu sering datang kemari" ucap Too-chan bergurau

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu"

"Kami datang kesini dengan maksud ingin melamar putri Anda Naruto untuk menikahi putra kami Sasuke"

"Menikah?" ucap Kaa-chan dan aku berbarengan

"Ya, aku juga secara pribadi berfikir kalau ini terlalu cepat, apa lagi Sasuke baru menyelelsaikam sekolahnya, tapi kami tidak bisa melarangnya. Sasuke orang yang sangat pemaksa untuk keinginannya"

"Bisa kutebak" tambah Too-chan

"Awalnya dia ingin lari sendiri kesini dan melamar naruto, tapi akhirnya kami hanya bisa mengalah dengan keinginannya"

"Tapi aku mengerti sekaramg kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu setelah melihat Naruto dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" ucapnya

"Kau benar" tambah ibu Sasuke

"Karena itu kami meminta persetujuan Anda tentang pernikahan ini"

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, semua terserah pada Naru" seketika semua pandangan tertuju padaku

"Naru bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kaa-chan

"Dobe" Sasuke kembali menggenggam erat tangaku dan aku menatap wajanya yang penuh harap. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain hanya menunduk setuju dan mengalirkan air mataku haru

"Kenapa kau menangis Naru?" Tanya Kaa-chan

"Kau setuju naru?" Too-chan ikut bertanya

"Iya, aku mau" ucapku dan tersenyum

"Sankyuu Dobe" Sasuke memeluk ku dengan erat, sangat hangat… rasanya tidak ada yang mampu memberikan pelukan sehangat ini selain Sasuke

"Kaa-chan aku ngantuk" anak kecil itu mengusap-ngusapkan kedua matanya dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil

"Kau sudah mengantuk sayang?"

"Ummm…"

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan ceritanya besok ya?"

"Hai…"

"Selamat tidur sayang"

"Bagaimana kabar anak kita hari ini?"

"Teme, kau sudah pulang?" aku berjalan kearahnya, suamiku yang sangat kucintai

"Hmmm… Aku pulang" ucapnya dan mengecup keningku lembut

"Kau kembali menceritakan cerita merpati itu?" tanyanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku

"Ummm… anak kita sangat menyukai cerita itu"

"Menarik sekali ya, kisah kita diawali dengan ide sederhana milikmu dan merpati putih milikmu"

"Ummm…"

"Dimana dia sekarang ya?"

"Sudah membangun keluarga bahagia dengan merpati lain, sama sepeti kita" ucapku tersenyum

"Kau benar, keluarga yang bahagia"

"Ummm…" aku mengagguk dan menatapnya

"Tapi Dobe satu hal yang dari dulu selalu ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"Apa Teme?"

"Nama merpati yang selalu membawa surat-suratmu padaku, aku tidak pernah tahu"

"namanya Kyuubi, tapi aku selalu memanggilnya Kyuu"

"Oh… Karena tidak tahu namanya aku malah menamainya Oro"

"Tetap saja nama yang tidak cocok utuk merpati" ucapku tertawa kecil

"Tapi merpati itu yang telah membawa cinta kita, aku bersyukur dia selalu ada bersamamu"

"Umm… Aku juga sangat senang bisa berjumpa denganmu Teme"

"Aku mencintaimu Naru" aku tersenyum dan kurasakan kecupan lembut bibirnya di bibirku dan tangan kekar yang erat memeluk tubuhku, kubalas kecupan dan pelukkan itu

"Aku juga mencitaimu Sau"

End Naruto POV

-End-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na…

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca fanfic ini

Semuanya hanyalah khayalan saya semata

Jika terjadi kesamaan nama, tempat, dan kejadian sesungguhnya itu hal yang disengaja

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini tunjukkan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya ^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

.


End file.
